The Faries Get Aqua
by zZzaki17
Summary: Fairy Tail gets a new guild member - Zak. And while out on a mission with Natsu and Lucy, the three are confronted by two more OCs! My first fanfic EVER so...positive reviews please...or "constructive criticism" Rated M for swears, Lucy's breasts, and maybe something else if i make another chapter... (Contains suggestive NaLu)


**OCs:**

Name: Liya Noelle

Age: 19

Magic: Cloud magic

Magic attacks: Cloud gather (gathers clouds around the victim and attacks them), cloud shoot _ (attacks with rain, hail, snow, or lightning), cloud destroy (a special one hit KO move that uses all cloud elements against the opponent)

Guild: Aqua Shield

Description:

Liya was born into unregistered neutral guild Aqua Shield by the stars of the guild. She always wanted to live up to the high expectations of her famous parents.

She almost always wears an overly poofy white dress with blue paint splattered on half of her face, and white paint splashed on her legs. She wears aqua colored high heels all the time. Despite this, she is the fastest mage in her guild. Her hair is white with random blue patches along the bottom.

Name: Zak (last name not known)

Age: 21

Magic: Glasses magic

Attacks: Rock Frame (has the ability to morph the earth he's standing on), Lightning Frame (has the ability to send shock waves to opponents), Fire Frame (has the ability the send fire out of his glasses)

Hair deflects all projectiles. When he takes off his glasses he becomes invisible.

Guild: Fairy Tail

Description

Zak's background is mostly a mystery other than the fact that he joined the Fairies to become among the ranks of his favorite mage: Erza Scarlet. Since he is really the newest joining member of Fairy Tail, Natsu has taken him under his wing. He's learning from Natsu to better control his Fire Frame abilities. He is also learning metal from Gajeel, since he is almost about ready to acquire his next frame: Iron Frame. Like Erza, his magic deals with ex-quipping his weapons in an extremely quick fashion.

He normally wears a yellow jacket with his left shoulder sticking out and a red shirt underneath. Below that are excessively baggy pants that are a jeanish material with a yellow tint. His shoes are yellow converse.

Zak's hair is dark brown and wavy, reaching his shoulders from the back and his chin in the front.

Name: Croy Perkins

Age: 20

Magic: Six Senses

Attacks: Sight Heighten and Blackout, Hearing Aid and Deafness, Strong Touches and Weakling, Acid Tongue and Mouth Zipper, Flight and Suffocator, Hidden Number Six: FEELINGS

Guild: Aqua Shield

Description

He was found during a mission that Liya and her mother were doing together seven years ago. He aided them greatly during the mission.

He typically wears a light blue T with the collar ripped down to his stomach. His pants are mix of various colors and are self-ripped all throughout. He doesn't normally wear shoes...

His hair is a blend of black-purple-red-pink colors in small spikes. Sort of like Sting's but with a Croy flair added to it

-Story Time!-

"So, rookie, how was your first job, huh? Exciting wasn't it?" asked the pink haired dragon slayer, Natsu.

"Pretty cool… But there wasn't so much of a reward…" the new Fairy Tail member answered.

"That's because there's six of us. I didn't enough money to pay this month's rent!" Lucy looked at the other three guild mates that were walking behind Natsu, Lucy, and the rookie. Her face oozed disgust, swapping mean glares at Gray, Erza, and Juvia. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULTS…."

Zak, the new guild member, was loving this place. Even though he is a rookie in the eyes of Natsu, his fire mentor, and Gajeel, his iron mentor, Zak has been practicing his magic amongst the top of the Glasses mages. Although there were few of these said mages, they were all pretty spot on at what they did. The art of Glasses magic was extremely rare. And the glasses were pretty expensive. Zak had already acquired three pairs of glasses; one pair, his prized Lightning Frame, was given to him when he first discovered his abilities. By the time he was twelve years old, he had already acquired one other pair in a battle, the Rock Frame. Glasses mages competed against each other to win new glasses, each one at a special order that the mage must win them at. There are only 5 different pairs of each type of frame. And only 8 different frames. Zak has recently gotten the Fire Frames, which Natsu is training him in (even though he has no idea how they work.)

The rest of the frames he had yet to collect were Iron Frame, which he was about to acquire if he beat the current wielder of the pair. They had the ability to morph into metal objects and attack any opponent. Water Frame, which were extremely hard to get, shoots blasts of water out of the frame. Ice Frame is an exceptional magic frame that can freeze anybody deemed as an enemy. The special Air Frame can blast the opponent with air, knocking them backwards and weakening stamina. They also allow the wielder to levitate and teleport. Seventh is the Weather Frame that drastically changes the weather with the blink of an eye – literally. The final frame, Allusion Frame, is a special frame of glasses that can create optical allusions, fooling the victim.

He had joined a small guild which didn't have a name. It included one of his best friends, Haley Evans, a water dragon slayer, but he couldn't remember the other member's names. He couldn't bare being in an unregistered guild… He wanted to fight with the greats. Not be a soldier in the outskirts of Fiore.

He left the guild and joined Fairy Tail. Now he was twenty one and an incredibly strong mage. He enjoyed this life… But he wasn't sure his former teammates did.

"Pupil! We're going on another mission tomorrow! Just you, me…. Oh and Lucy's coming too!"

Lucy sighed. "Sorry about him, Zak… He can be overly passionate."

But Zak wasn't really paying attention. Lucy was wearing a – well, frankly, hardly anything. Her huge bust was popping out, and Natsu nudged her, silently telling her to put them puppies away. Lucy blushed uncontrollably slowly edging away from the two men. "Sorryyyy~"

"Well, now that that's over, check out the mission, Zak!" He showed him the flyer. Zak's eyes quickly met where it said the prize:

"1,500,000 JEWELS!?" He yelped. That was a lot for such a simple task.

"Woah, calm down! Compared to what we usually get, that's nothing!" Natsu said. He scratched his neck, and continued "Well I guess it is a lot for guarding a house for a day. Hm… Suspicious."

-Side Story Time!-

Aqua Shield was a guild filled with wonderful mages yet to hit primetime, so to say. It's not like they wanted to anyways. The "underground" guild's co-masters, Shira and Irri, were extremely famous in the eyes of the underground community. So it was expected that their daughter would reach the same level of expectation as her parents. And she did.

Her name was Liya Noelle, the soon-to-be master of Aqua Shield – an elite group of mages that the council hasn't identified as a guild. None of them wanted to be a guild. Croy Perkins, an extremely and extensively powerful Sense mage, has mastered all Six Senses to make himself into the strongest mage in the underground community of Fiore.

Croy and Liya were in the middle of a mission to a village deep in the forests of Fiore.

"So we're getting 750,000 each jewels each for such a simple task?" asked Liya.

"I guess. Well it will be worth it then." Croy never really is a man of many words. And the few sentences he does manage to utter don't always make sense.

The Fairy Tail mages made their way to a house that had a note near the door.

"_To the mages that get here first;_

_Whomever they may be;_

_Ahhh… I forgot the rest._

_Heh heh. Well good luck._

Heh_"_

"That's some weird man…" Lucy said.

"Weird village, weird man. Something about this is not right…right?" inquired a rather baffled Natsu.

"It reeks of strangeness. And Natsu's disgusting breath. Fiery, and non brushed."

"You really up and said that huh, punk?!"

"Natsu this isn't the time!" Lucy interfered.

-Battle Time!-

The team waited there for quite some time before anything really happened. They saw two people slowly approaching.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Croy? It doesn't seem right. I mean, from what they told us it was village, but this is just a house and trees. There are hardly any clouds!"

"Yes, Liya." Croy muttered. As much as he loved that woman, she was surely annoying as hell.

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" exclaimed a clearly irritated Liya.

Croy wasn't good at consoling people. Or anything to do with emotions. "Gosh you're such a crazy bitch!"

"I'm not talking to you for at least five minutes."

"You have fun with that… Bitch…" Croy wasn't really scoring any points with the girl he supposedly liked.

"FIRE DRANGON'S FIST!"

And just like that Liya was practically right hooked by a hand engulfed in flames. "I LOVE YOU CROY, NOW HELP ME GOD DAMN IT!"

"You're just saying that." responded an irritated Croy. That was his way of saying: "I love you too Liya!" Nevertheless, he helped her.

"Six Senses: BLACKOUT!" Croy chanted his spell. This attack blinds the enemy for a short period of time. It coincides with his other Sight attack, Sight Heighten. With that, he can see much more clearly, and throw more accurate punches.

Although Natsu might not be able to see, anyone would know that he had an incredible sense of smell. He threw a few more flaming punches at Croy until his sight was back. "I could use some help here!" exclaimed the pinkie.

Zak came rushing in to help. "Ex-quip: Rock Frame!" he said as he lifted the earth he was standing on high above the trees. He pushed pillars of rock out as Croy used his senses to levitate himself towards Zak. "Ex-quip: Fire!" shouted Zak as he blasted fire out of his glasses and at Croy.

He started to remember what Natsu had told him about fire abilities; about how he must condense the flames into his hands if he wanted to use the powers for himself without having to ex-quip. Zak had no idea what he meant by this or how to go about doing this. "It's all in the head, noob!" Natsu kept telling him. What the hell did he mean by that?!

Natsu and Lucy looked up at the two men fighting in the sky. "I believe in you, noob…"

"Was that compassion and understanding?" Lucy asked, thoroughly shocked.

"Cloud Gather!" shouted a beautiful voice. Liya, using her Cloud magic, gathered clouds around her two enemies.

"Open, gate of the bull! Taurus!"

Seemingly out of the blue, a giant cow appeared next to Lucy. "Mooooo~~~!" it chanted periodically. The bull tried to charge at the white and blue haired beauty, but the heavy thickness of the clouds caused the three of them to not be able to see Liya as she used her next attack, Cloud Shoot Hail. Giant stone-like hail began to crash upon the three of them, wrapped in clouds and unable to move or see. Lucy forced Taurus's gate closed. It seemed like her magic had no effect on the girl…. Unless….

"Open, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" was Lucy's counterattack. Clouds were practically made up of water, so Aquarius could completely demolish these clouds.

"Stupid blonde! I was in the middle of something with Scorpi…"

Lucy interrupted her, saying, "You can hurt me, too, I don't care but just get us out of these clouds!"

"Only since I get to hurt you."

She flung Lucy, Natsu, and Liya out of the haze of clouds. "That's all I'm doing." She said as she forced the gate closed.

"AQUARIUS YOU INSANE BITCH!"

"Let me handle this, Lucy." Natsu directed.

Back in the sky, there was still a battle ensuing between Zak and Croy, anger brewing slowly underneath their attacks. Zak was in his lightning glasses, but they were no use. Croy was in the air and not on the ground so these glasses couldn't do much. If only he had the other pairs he would be unstoppable. "Six Senses: Strong Touches!" screamed Croy at the top of his lungs. He flew at Zak, who was virtually powerless at this point.

It only took him a few punches until Zak fell off his huge pillar of rock – or so it seemed. He took off his glasses becoming invisible, and clung to the sharp edge of the pillar. He could hear the triumphant laugh of Croy as he went to inspect the large elevated rock. Using his left hand, Zak clutched Croy's left foot, startling him and making him fall on his butt. After putting back on his glasses, Zak climbed back up and zapped Croy into the air. He crashed back down with a yelp of pain; he landed on a sharp piece of the rock. Zak kicked him off the edge. Unbeknownst to Zak, Croy still had some magical energy left in him. Using his smelling sense (a.k.a. breathing) he filled his body with air and "levitated" back up to the erect rock (if you know what I mean). "Six Senses: Acid Spit!" said he. He spat an acidic form at Zak. All he did was bow his head down, and all the acid hit his hair…

And the large sprays of acid deflected back to Croy. Without any time to think of a way to dodge the attack, he was hit multiple times in the chest. The acid burnt through his clothing, leaving his personally-tattered shirt with more holes in it. There were large red gashes underneath the holes from the corrosive acid. Blood oozed down his deep blue shirt. He let out a wry smile as he charged at Zak, who jumped off the edge and into a small tree. And then he slipped out and fell with a thud. Croy managed to follow him, slowly descending to the round. Zak had ex-quipped into his Rock Framed glasses and shot up a jagged rock formation at his face. He licked off the blood that dribbled down to his chin.

"S-Six… Sen-Senses: S-Suffocater…!"

Suddenly, the already asthmatic Zak felt like all air was leaving him. Suffocater is an extremely powerful, magic power consuming, leech-like Sense magic that sucks out all air that the opponent breathes in, making it feel like their throat is being choked.

"P-please! Stop… Stop! I-I can't…!" uttered Zak, pointlessly.

Croy's eyes flashed in an evil way before he came to his senses. He became a mage to fight evil. He never wanted credit for what he did since it should be a man's duty to help. To fight for the sake of others. But he was the evil now. He hated himself for what he was doing. What was the point of fighting Fairy Tail if they weren't doing anything wro –

"They stole our job!" Croy said while continuing to battle his inner thoughts.

Natsu had done quite a deal of damage to Liya. But she wasn't don't yet. She had been planning her counter attack the whole time. "Cloud Shoot Lightning!" she yelled.

Lightning struck down – but it wasn't aiming for Natsu. Its aim was at Lucy. She was struck and fell down to the ground, sputtering random, unintelligible words.

The pinkie ran to Lucy. He put his hand under her head and leaned down for a hug. Feeling the dragon slayer's arms around her, Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she hugged him back.

"You guys really weren't trying to steal our job, huh? Once Aqua Shield senses an intruder, we attack."

"Aqua Shield? What's that?" Natsu asked.

"My guild."

"But fighting against other guilds is prohibited!"

"We're not really a guild. We're unregistered."

Croy's magical power was draining. The spell was broken without him knowing it. Zak took in a deep breath and ex-quipped into his Fire Frame. He had finally understood what Natsu had meant by channeling the fire into your body… Your hands. His hands were soon engulfed with flames, and all Zak felt was a little heat. He got up when Croy's back was turned around and threw a few quick jabs he'd also learned from Natsu. The jabs were backed up by fire, making them a whole lot faster and stronger. Which made it hurt a lot more.

It was as if he was knocking the evilness out of Croy. Zak stopped his punches when he heard weeping.

Croy started crying and shuddering as he tried to get up, only to fall back to his knees. "I'm sorry, Zak!"

"How do you know my name?" Zak inquired.

"You don't remember me? It's Croy!"

"Croy?"

"I didn't expect you to. I was surprised when you started fighting us. I thought you remembered."

"How did we get from heated battle to this nice talk?"

"I shouldn't have started this fight between us. I-I'm sorry!"

Croy was never a man of many words. Unless in the middle of a reunion between lost friends.

-Epilogue Time-

Back at Aqua Shield, Liya and Croy returned empty handed. That infuriated the masters.

"This is the third time in a row this has happened! No way will you be masters of this guild when we're dead!" Liya's mother yelled at her.

"It's not like we want to anymore anyways. We're joining a real guild. Fairy Tail." Liya told her.

"Ah, so you are itching for the lime-light, huh? I knew this would happen eventually. Such a disgrace to the name of this guild. You're just like that disgrace – what's his name? Zachary? No…" said her father.

"It's Zak. Not Zachary. And he's here now."

Zak entered the room slowly, holding up his middle finger as he did so.

"Ah, gasp. Such a shocking twist in the story. I'm pissing my fucking pants right now." Mr. Noelle said.

"I just came to see if everyone is still here. Tie up some loose ends and what not." said Zak.

Croy answered, saying: "Haley Evans… She's still. Ehhh, yeah. So." in his awkward manner.

"That lazy water dragon slayer?! She's on a mission right now. Who needs her anyways?!"

"Haley has been in this guild for as long as you two have! That's completely unfair." Liya defended.

"Ah, and who became masters? Not her, ME AND THIS HOT, SMOKIN', PIECE OF ASS OVER HERE!" said Liya's father as he started to make out with his wife.

"Come on, let's go." Croy said as he grabbed his and Liya's bags. Natsu, Lucy, and Erza were outside waiting for them.

"Are you sure your master said it was okay for us to join?" Liya asked, a little wearily.

"Of course! We loved new members!" was Erza's overly-giddy response.


End file.
